What Really Happened
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: O que realmente aconteceu na noite em que Lily e James Potter morreram.


- Lilly, leve o Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso... – falei.

- Não vou deixar você sozinho. – Lilly falou, desesperada.

- Lilly, me escuta. É ele. Não temos tempo. Você e o Harry são as coisas mais importantes pra mim. Eu não posso deixar vocês se ferirem. Agora vai. – pedi, suplicante.

- James, me escuta você. Você é meu marido e eu te amo. Não vou te deixar sozinho. Não posso. Não consigo. – ela explicou.

- Eu sei que você me ama. Mas precisamos proteger o Harry. Agora vai. Não vou ficar sozinho. Você estará comigo. No meu coração. – falei.

- Eu te amo. Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. -respondeu ela.

- Eu também. Me faz um favor? Se despede do Harry por mim. E fale que eu o amo. Amo tanto quanto amo você. – pedi.

- Claro. – respondeu Lilly. As lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto.

- Agora vá. – falei pela última vez.

O último toque, o último olhar, o último pedido.

E ela se foi. Ouvi-a correndo pelas escadas, tropeçar em alguma coisa e abrir uma porta. Um choro fraco de bebê seguido por uma porta batendo.

Ao mesmo tempo, a porta da frente da nossa casa se abriu quase que silenciosamente.

Godric's Hollow tinha sido nosso lar e nosso esconderijo pelos últimos três meses. Desde que confiamos nossa vida a Peter. Peter, o espião, o traidor. Aquele que nos tinha envenenado conta um amigo de verdade. Aquele que nos tinha vendido para seu mestre. Aquele mesmo mestre que agora se encontrava no portal da nossa casa.

- Ora, ora. Potter pai. O que está fazendo aqui embaixo James? Esperando para morrer mais cedo? – Voldemort falou, com a voz fria e aguda.

- Vá embora. Nos deixe em paz. O que você quer? – falei, com raiva.

- Que falta de educação, James. – tornou Voldemort – Acho que vou ter que te matar. Avada Kedavra!

Uma luz verde, um frio cortante, escuridão. Uma gargalhada. James Potter estava morto.

Subi as escadas o mais rápido que consegui. Tropecei em um brinquedo que o Harry havia deixado ali mais cedo. Abri a porta do quarto e vi que Harry estava chorando. Um choro fraco, tímido. Como se soubesse o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Fechei a porta e a tranquei com um Colloportus ao mesmo tempo em que senti algo estranho. Ele estava na casa,

Ouvi vozes abafadas lá embaixo e depois um silêncio profundo seguido de uma dor no meu coração. James estava morto. O único homem que eu já amei estava morto. Uma sensação horrível. Um vazio dentro de mim. Não conseguia acreditar. Não pude acreditar

- James... – chamei baixinho, as lágrimas quentes molhando meu rosto.

De repente, meu coração gelou. Alguém estava subindo as escadas. Ele!

E agora? O que eu faço? Peguei Harry no colo e na mesma hora ele parou de chorar, como se entendesse que naquele momento, era preciso se esconder.

Mas antes que eu me decidisse a porta do quaro foi arrancada do portal com um estrondo.

- Me dê o Harry – exigiu Voldemort.

Eu estava estática. Ele queria o Harry. Minha voz ficou presa na garganta.

- Vamos, Lilly. Você não precisa morrer. Eu só quero ele.

Quando encontrei minha voz, supliquei:

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

- Afaste–se, sua tola... afaste-se agora...

- O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

- O Harry Lilly... Eu quero o Harry.

- Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade...

- O Lord das Trevas não tem piedade. Afaste-se. Agora.

- Nunca!

E falando isso, virei as costas para Voldemort, protegendo Harry com o meu corpo. Sabia que não adiantaria. Depois de me matar, ele mataria o Harry. Eu sabia.

Mas foi de coração que eu tentei protegê-lo. Transmitir a ele todo o amor que eu tinha por aquele doce bebê. Meu amor e o amor de James.

James.

Me lembrei do último pedido dele, e sussurrei baixinho no ouvido de Harry:

- Seu pai te ama muito. E eu também.

Então eu ouvi. Avada Kedavra. E o frio chegou. Mesmo temerosa por Harry, eu estava feliz. James me esperava.

Mas ninguém sabe como, ninguém sabe o porquê, mas Voldemort não conseguiu matar Harry naquela noite.

Matou James e Lilly, mas não conseguiu matar Harry. Tentou e não conseguiu. O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro e Voldemort chegou perto da morte. Fraco, fugiu.

Na testa do pequeno menino, uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio foi o resultado daquela noite.

Símbolo da raiva de Voldemort. Mas acima de tudo, símbolo do amor de James e Lilly por seu filho.

Eles agora descansavam no paraíso, e vigiavam e iluminavam os caminhos de seu filho, o menino-que-sobreviveu.


End file.
